


in hand

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: But that's canon, Canon Universe, Casual Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Voyeurism, a dash of angst, dominant shige, non-linear timeline, they asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yamashita wants Shige to watch him.





	in hand

**Author's Note:**

> yamapi was on bibito last week and asked shige to watch his new drama and called him "shige" and shige kind of laughed and said okay and after crying into a pillow for 2 days i wrote this.

“You’re gonna watch me, right?” Yamashita asks.

“Yeah,” Shige answers.

As if he could tear his eyes away. It’s been years, but Yamashita’s body still looks the same, maybe softened with age. He’s not “Yamapi” anymore; maybe he never was, but he’s not “Tomo” either.

What he is, is naked on Shige’s bed, staring Shige dead in the eye while one hand teases its way down to where his cock lies hard and thick. Shige’s moderately more dressed in an open button-down and his boxers, but he could be wearing a snowsuit with as hot as he feels, sweat already dripping down the back of his neck from the events leading up until now.

“Yamashita-kun is going to be on next week,” Taichi had told him the last time they’d recorded. “Are you going to be okay with talking to him?”

“We’re not enemies,” Shige had replied with a casual laugh. “It’ll be fine.”

It was fine. Yamashita had bear-hugged him just like he did Taichi, and Shige’s still an expert at pretending the closeness doesn’t affect him after all of this time. But if there’s one thing that’s changed since the last time they’d worked together, it’s that Shige no longer denies himself what he wants.

What he wants is lying beneath him, writhing on his sheets under his own touch and Shige’s intense stare. Shige’s fingers are itching to make contact, to feel for himself what he’s only been able to look at up until now, but this type of denial is good and very much wanted. His body trembles with how badly he wants to join, wants to make his ex-leader fall apart on his bed and how much he wants to hear his name screamed while balls-deep inside him...in due time.

“Slow,” he warns, halting Yamashita’s tight grip on his own cock. “Put on a show for me.”

In another life, Yamashita Tomohisa could have been a porn star. The natural arch of his body is real, as are the gasps that escape his lungs as he drags his coiled fingers up his length centimeter by centimeter. It’s torture for them both and Shige’s not the only one who loves it, _craves_ it and only really gets it in times like these when he’s not so blinded by his own arousal that he can’t control himself, can’t make it last.

With Yamashita, it’s worth every single excruciating second of waiting to see him like this, so vulnerable and desperate and everything that brings out Shige’s rare dominant side. With Yamashita, he doesn’t have to be gentle or loving or soft. With Yamashita, he gets to have his way, and tonight he wants it rough.

“It’s nice to see you again,” Yamashita had said after they’d wrapped up, sounding more genuine than polite.

“I’d like to see more of you,” Shige had replied bluntly, after a brief scan of the area to make sure nobody was close enough to hear. “Has your number changed?”

“Has yours?” Yamashita had asked without missing a beat. He always was quick when it came to matters of the dick. “Mine changed a few years ago. I meant to give it to you, but...”

Shige had shrugged and reached for one of the notepads he always carries around with him. “This is my address. Come or don’t come. Tonight only.”

And with a pointed press of the folded paper into Yamashita’s hand and some serious eye contact, Shige was gone. He remembers feeling so empowered as he walked away with a swagger, hoping Yamashita was watching his ass while equally aware that he wouldn’t be getting it.

Yamashita moans now, and Shige shudders again. He’s hardly touching himself, but it’s enough for Shige to ache from his own need, his cock straining the fabric of his boxers with every pinch Yamashita gives his tip. He’s no stranger to denial either and it shows in the slow, steady way he strokes himself, ignoring his own whines and whimpers in favor of how good it feels. The flush on his skin goes down to his chest and Shige’s the one who makes a noise at the beaded drop of precome in Yamashita’s slit, anticipating the low groan and full-body jerk he gets when Yamashita swipes at it with his thumb.

“I wanna fuck you right here in my bed,” Shige says clearly, giving Yamashita the opportunity to say no, encouraging his consent even like this. As much as Shige wants to make this an interactive experience, he would be fine continuing the way things are, watching Yamashita tease himself to completion and then getting off himself after Yamashita leaves.

While Yamashita doesn’t verbally respond, he does lift his legs invitingly, and Shige reaches for the bottle he’d swiped from his bathroom on the way in here. He can tell it’s been a while since anyone’s touched Yamashita deep inside and wonders how often he even gets laid anymore, if he’s still the JE bicycle or if he’s settled down in his old age. He’s definitely not in a monogamous relationship, because Yamashita hates cheaters more than Shige does. It’s something they used to bond over, something that earned Shige’s respect.

Shige watches Yamashita’s face as he opens him up, taking in the parted lips and eyes that squeeze shut just to fly open again. He’s trying so hard to maintain eye contact, and Shige commends him for making it this far. He certainly wouldn’t be able to look at anyone after touching himself so slowly and getting three fingers spread inside him. Yamashita jerks when Shige grazes his prostate and Shige takes his time doing it again, building up the anticipation and bypassing it a few times on purpose just to hear Yamashita’s needy moans.

Even when he’s stretched well enough, Shige doesn’t rush to take the rest of his clothes off and get to it. The fabric of his shirt brushes against his nipple and it sends such a rush of arousal throughout his body that he touches it again. He feels Yamashita’s eyes on him and it has him pinching harder, pulling a groan from his own lungs that has Yamashita visibly shuddering.

“You should watch me too,” Shige says pointedly, and he hopes Yamashita knows he means both here and elsewhere.

“I never stopped,” Yamashita replies in this faint voice, and Shige trails his fingers along the length of his cock as he kicks off his boxers.

It’s easy to lean back and enjoy it when he’s kneeling before someone who’s ready and willing to receive him, drawing it out longer than usual due to the certainty of release. He likes to squeeze himself tightly and then let go, returning in a different place to do it all over again. He’s so hard that each touch has him thrusting up into his own hand, fighting his desperate body with every stroke, until he focuses his eyes to see Yamashita’s hand between his own legs, fingers pumping inside himself while his cock lies neglected and leaking.

Shige’s next breath shudders in and out of him, and he knows that he’s reached his breaking point. Yamashita knows too, looking more smug than anyone with their fingers up their own ass should be, but he doesn’t say a word when Shige guides them out and reaches for a condom.

He hadn’t expected Yamashita to show up, laughing at his own boldness and secretly hoping that Ryo hears about it as he grabbed some dinner and settled in for the night. The knock at the door had startled him, and while it could have been anyone his body had flared up like it _knew_ , going from zero to severely turned on in the ten seconds it had taken to answer the door.

That had ended up in his favor being as Yamashita wasn’t even all the way in before he pulled Shige close, capturing his mouth and devouring him in such a deep kiss that Shige had forgotten everything he had in mind for them tonight. Luckily, his arousal had led him to take over, throwing Yamashita up against the closed door with strength he didn’t know he had and grinding him into it.

They’d tugged at each other’s clothes all the way to Shige’s bedroom, where Shige was more successful and shoved Yamashita down onto his back, hovering over him as he took a minute to appreciate what was about to conspire between them.

He takes his cock in hand, teasing Yamashita’s rim with the head and taking pride in the way Yamashita’s eyes roll back into his hairline. His body’s also reacting, muscles tightening at the promise of being stretched more, and Shige actually pokes the tip though long enough to feel a clamp before pulling back.

“ _Shige_ ,” Yamashita whines, and it’s more beautiful than any note he’s ever sung.

He’s been good, Shige rationalizes. Patient and willing and catering to Shige’s every demand. He’s already rewarding him before he actively decides to, thrusting in with one swift motion and revelling in the moan that tears from Yamashita’s lungs. He doesn’t move right away, adjusting to the feeling of tight heat all around him, and he opens his eyes to find Yamashita peering at him curiously.

“What?” Shige asks, his defensiveness getting the better of him at such an intimate moment.

Yamashita just shakes his head, lifting his dry hand to cup Shige’s face and tenderly stroke his cheek. “I’m so proud of you.”

Shige blinks. “Saying sweet things isn’t going to make me go faster.”

“Oh, I know.” Yamashita chuckles, and Shige feels it in his cock. “I’ve waited this long. I can wait as long as you need.”

Instead of unpacking that statement, Shige thrusts sharply. It’s much easier to talk with his body than his mind anyway, though his body pushes him closer than he’d like. His arms wrap around Yamashita’s torso and Yamashita grabs onto his shoulders, both of them holding on while Shige’s hips take over and bring them closer to pleasure.

“Shige,” Yamashita gasps, and Shige preens. “ _Shige_.”

Shige doesn’t know what to call him. Calling out “Yamashita-kun” in bed feels wrong, but so do all of the other options. Maybe someday he’ll be “Tomohisa,” but for right now Shige just groans without forming any syllables. Whoever he is, he feels _amazing_ , fuelling Shige to keep moving without any active thought. This is _his_ reward for holding out, for leading this little game and maybe even for taking the high road eight years ago when his entire world crumbled. Now, all he wants is to _feel_.

Try as he might, sex doesn’t last forever, and his muscles are already protesting many more sharp movements, particularly in the abdominal area. Massu’s been getting on his case to do crunches anyway; this is basically the same thing. Thinking about Massu during sex with Yamashita is such an odd parallel that Shige almost laughs out loud, except that right then Yamashita reaches down to touch himself again and Shige’s head snaps up, his attention sufficiently demanded.

Yamashita’s not even attempting to keep his eyes open, but that just means Shige can stare unabashedly instead of putting on a strong face. He watches Yamashita’s hand flying up and down his cock, squeezing the head on the upstroke, and Shige feels him tremble before he sees it with his eyes. Yamashita bites his lip, then gasps, and Shige’s so enamored by the variety of expressions on the normally expressionless face that Yamashita’s orgasm surprises him enough to finish, waves of ecstasy washing over him as he crashes on top of the man beneath him.

All he knows for a little while is his own heavy breathing and fast heartbeat, then he becomes very aware that he’d face-planted right where Yamashita had come. A faint quaking of Yamashita’s chest shows that he’s laughing, and Shige has a halfhearted glare set when he manages to push his head up. The soft pad of a thumb wipes his face, though that doesn’t do much to maintain his dignity.

Staying like this has the potential to invoke feelings, the kind that Shige doesn’t want normally let alone with this one. With more creaks and groans than he should have at his age, he manages to get to his feet and shrug on a T-shirt and a pair of shorts, not even bothering to hunt for the clothes he’d had on. Besides, Yamashita’s doing a good job of failing at that himself, seeming to bump into every wall Shige has in his attempt to lean down and retrieve his garments.

“Do you wanna clean up before you go?” Shige offers, because he’s not an inconsiderate asshole and driving home while sitting on a bunch of lube is not very comfortable.

“Yeah, thanks,” Yamashita answers, and disappears into the bathroom with his clothes.

Shige considers his level of exhaustion and if it’s even worth getting into anything else, or should he just go to bed. It’s still early, but he already knows he’s going to hear it from Koyama tomorrow and the more rest he gets, the better. Shige can’t lie to Koyama, but Koyama knows better than to ask him what he got up to the night after he films something with someone who has grabbed a hold of him as tightly as Yamashita had.

Years ago, when Shige was an impressionable teenager, Yamashita had been placed on the very top of the highest pedestal despite only being a few years older. The other members of NEWS looked up to him, even Ryo, and Shige remembers wanting to _be_ him. At nineteen years old, “Yamapi” was already untouchable, just like he was at twenty-five, and even thirty. Now, at thirty-four, Shige has touched him _everywhere_.

Yamashita flashes him a smile when he returns, nodding his head in an unspoken thanks. For the bathroom or for the sex, Shige’s not sure, but either way, he’s welcome.

“Until next time,” Yamashita says, then giggles at the bewildered look on Shige’s face as he lets himself out.

One of these days, Shige will get the last word.


End file.
